1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for testing bearings.
2. Prior Art
It is desirable to test bearings, especially those to be used under critical conditions, to determine the durability and life of the bearing under various loads. Usually a radial load is applied to the bearing and it is run under the radial load.
One method of applying a radial load to a bearing is to used a fluid cylinder to apply a radial force to the bearing. This disadvantage of this approach is that it is difficult to apply a precise load using a cylinder. Also, it is very difficult to make small variations in the load when a cylinder is used to load the bearing.